


Vampire Problems

by Fanbulance_Alert



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angry Eren Yeager, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanbulance_Alert/pseuds/Fanbulance_Alert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Levi makes Eren angry, the brunet has no problem using Levi's vampire weaknesses against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sciencefictioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/gifts).



Levi Ackerman was not someone who “screwed up”, “messed up”, or “fucked up” very often. So when he and Eren arrived home and the brunet boy stormed inside without so much as a glance at Levi, he knew something was wrong. Usually Eren would close the passenger door of their car, wait for Levi to walk around the vehicle, give him a quick kiss then lace their fingers and they would walk inside their house together. Now, I’m sure you’re wondering just what it is that Levi did to piss Eren off so much. Well, the answer is nothing that isn’t justified. And Levi would stick to that answer. Making his way inside, Levi caught a glimpse of the brunet going down the stairs towards the living room.

“Eren..?” No reply.

Levi moved downstairs and stood in the doorway to see Eren angrily rearranging cushions and blankets.

“Eren, what are you doing?”

“What’s it look like, Levi?” was the snapped response.

Levi rolled his eyes. “Why’re you so mad?”

That was probably the worst thing Levi could have said because Eren then slammed the pillow in his hands down to the floor and spun around to face Levi.

“Why am I so mad? I dunno, Levi, why do you think I’m mad? Could it have something to do with the way you treated my best friend since I was in diapers? Who, by the way, I haven’t seen for a year! I spent hours, **hours** , telling him how great you were only to have you act like a grade ‘A’ dick to him for NO reason. So, I don’t know, Levi, why do you think I’m so mad?”

Levi crossed his arms and scoffed. “You’re seriously blaming me for that? Did you not see the way he was looking at you and the way he was all over you? There’s no way he thinks of you just as a friend.”

Eren’s eyes narrowed “Are you serious right now? You acted like a huge asshole because you were jealous?”

“Wha-? I was not jealous, Eren. I’m just not blind. He couldn’t take his eyes off of you.”

Eren snatched the pillow off the floor with more force than was necessarily needed. “We haven’t seen each other in a year, Levi! Of course he was happy to see me. I was-“

Levi interrupted before Eren could finish “I wasn’t jealous.”

Eren scoffed “I’m human, Levi, not stupid. You may be a vampire but I know you well enough to know when you’re lying.”

Levi’s eyes widened slightly “I’m not jealous of that blond coconut head.”

Eren threw the pillow back onto the couch and stormed past Levi “You’re sleeping on the couch.”

“What?! Eren, I’m not sleeping on the damn couch.” Levi was answered by the slamming and locking of their bedroom door. Grumbling to himself about that blond twig, who was definitely to blame by the way, Levi flopped down on the uncomfortable couch to sleep. “Been alive for eight hundred years and never met anyone as stick assed and insufferable as that blond twat. Thinks he can get away with the way he looks at and clings to Eren. Hah! Not while I’m around.”

The Next morning Levi woke up with a dull ache in his neck and a crick in his back. He heard the telltale sounds of Eren making his morning coffee but didn’t smell tea brewing. Sighing and rubbing the back of his neck, Levi stumbled his way to the kitchen.

“Morning babe.”

Eren’s greeting was to slam the lid onto his travel mug. Levi moved closer and tried to give Eren a kiss only to freeze.

“What the hell are **those**?”

Eren raised an eyebrow and hummed.

“What is what?” Levi scowled and moved back a few feet 

“You know what I’m talking about, Eren.” 

Eren shrugged one shoulder “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Levi’s scowl deepened “I’m talking about that damn silver in your face.”

“Oh,”

Eren had put in sterling silver lip and eyebrow piercings in place of the plastic ones he usually wore.

“I hadn’t even noticed.” Eren finished in a voice that said he very well knew what he had done. Levi slumped against the counter, looking like a kicked puppy

“And you didn’t make tea, either?” Eren made his way to the kitchen doorway

“No. I’m leaving for work now.” Levi straightened up

“Wait, seriously? I don’t even get a kiss goodbye?” Eren turned to look over his shoulder and jutted his bottom lip out to show more of the metal piercing.

“Do you want one?”

“Not while you’re wearing those damn **things** ”

Eren shrugged “Then I guess that answers you’re question”

Levi jumped slightly at the front door slamming closed more forcefully than he even knew it could. “Maybe the brat just needs some time to cool off. Shit. It’s too early for this and I don’t even have tea.” Levi huffed grumpily and flipped the Keurig machine on then headed for the shower. He was already going to be late for work, might as well be clean and late.

 

A few hours later Levi opened the front door and stood there for a minute. No Eren to greet him at the door today.

“Eren?” Silence. Levi huffed out a quiet “Damn.” And made his way to the dining room, where Eren was doing some inventory work for his job.

“Eren, I’m home.”

“I noticed.” Was Eren’s monotone reply. Levi glanced around trying to think of what to say. Glancing toward the kitchen he opened his mouth before he could really think about it.

“What’s for dinner?” Eren’s shoulders tensed and he snapped out a harsh   
“Italian.”

“Ereeen. C’moooon. You’re still mad?” Eren shoved his chair away from the table.

“Yes, Levi, I’m still mad.” Levi raised his hands in surrender.

“What will it take for you to not be mad?”

“Seriously, Levi?”

“What?”

Eren shook his head and grabbed his phone and wallet

“Where are you going?”

“To get dinner. The Italian restaurant should still be open.”

“I don’t see why you’re still so mad.”

Eren rounded on Levi “How about the fact that you haven’t even apologized. The fact that you don’t see anything wrong with what you did.”

“That’s it? Fine, Eren, I’m sorry. Okay?”

“No, Levi, it’s not okay because you’re not really sorry. If you were really sorry you would have apologized before. And besides, I’m not the one you should be apologizing to. Armin was really excited to meet you and now he thinks you hate him.”

“I don’t hate the brat. I just hate the way he was looking at you and how he was all over you.”

“We haven’t seen each other for a year! Of course he was excited to see me. He’s my best friend.”

“I thought I was your best friend.”

Eren buried his face in a hand exasperatedly  “There’s a difference between my best friend who’s also my boyfriend and my best friend who I’ve known my whole life.”

“Who would you choose, then?”

Eren’s head shot up to glare at Levi “That’s not fucking fair, Levi. I care about both of you a lot. You can’t expect me to be able to choose between my two best friends.”

Levi scoffed “Eren, I’ve been alive much longer than you have. I’ve had to choose between important people in my life before.”

Eren shook his head “Then you should know how unfair it is to ask me to choose. I’m going out.”

“When will you be back?”

“Don’t know. Don’t wait up.”

Levi ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply. Another night on the stone hard couch it is then.

 

Levi woke up the next morning to a silent house, no rustling in the kitchen to signify Eren making his coffee or Levi’s tea. Levi wandered into the kitchen. No note from Eren on the fridge. Sighing, Levi flipped the hot water machine on and slumped against the counter, trying not to worry too much. Once Levi had tea in his system he began worrying nonstop about Eren. Had he even come home? Was he okay? Was he hurt? So Levi did the only thing he could think to do and blew up Eren’s phone with calls and texts asking where he was and if he was okay. He received a text from Eren saying he was at work after the 50th text asking where he was. Levi shook his head and rubbed his face violently. “This is getting ridiculous.” Levi poured tea into a travel mug and left for work.

Upon arriving at the Book Store Café he worked at Levi was greeted by Hanji.

“Well, don’t you just look like the happiest little thing on Earth?” Levi scowled.

“Fuck off, shitty four eyes.” Hanji cackled

“So, what’s got your panties in a bunch, sugar?” Levi clocked in and took a long drink of his tea, stalling for time, but Hanji was nothing if not persistent. Sighing for what felt like the millionth time in that day alone Levi sat his tea down and inspected his already pristine fingernails.

“Eren may or may not be mad at me.” Hanji raised an eyebrow.

“Wow. You must’ve really fucked up if he’s mad enough to be effecting you like this.” Levi glowered at Hanji which only made them laugh.

“Hey, shortstack, no need to shoot daggers my way. I’m not the one who pissed off the most adorable man on earth.” Levi huffed and snatched up his tea.

“Fuck off, four eyes.” Hanji only cackled at that.

“Alright, alright. I think I can help. Here.” Hanji shoved a piece of paper into Levi’s hands. Levi looked suspiciously at Hanji then at the paper as if it were a snake about to strike out at him.

“What is this?” Levi’s eyebrows furrowed together

“A carnival?” Hanji nodded enthusiastically

“Yeah! The carnival’s been in town this whole week and tonight is the last night. Mike and I went earlier this week and Erwin and I were going to tonight but Erwin had a company cancel a shipment on him so he has to try and find someone else to order new books from. I promised to work an extra shift so he could focus but I still have the tickets, so I’ll let you have them.” Levi’s eyes shot up to meet Hanji’s

“Really?” Hanji grinned at the poorly veiled hope in Levi’s eyes.

“Yeah! Here!” Hanji pulled their wallet out to grab the tickets and hand them to Levi. Levi looked at Hanji’s outstretched hand, eyeing the tickets.

“What’s the catch?” Hanji quirked an eyebrow

“There’s no catch, my suspicious little cupcake.” Levi narrowed his eyes making Hanji cackle again and shake their head.

“Look, Levi, I care about Eren and you’re a hopeless idiot. If I don’t help you out, Eren will never forgive you. So take the tickets and try not to screw up the only good thing you’ve got going for you, ya?” Levi rolled his eyes and snatched the tickets from Hanji then made his way to the back to start sorting through new tea and coffee shipment arrivals.

 

A few hours later Levi made his way quickly inside his and Eren’s house with a slight spring in his step. This was it, finally a way to make Eren forgive him. Eren loved this kind of stuff. Levi opened the front door to an empty foyer but didn’t dwell on it.

“Eren, where are you at?” A quiet, mumbled, reply came from the dining room. Levi hurried up the stairs to find Eren sat at the table, facing away from Levi, doing inventory again

“How was your day?” Eren shrugged

“Fine.” Levi sighed quietly

“Eren, I know you’re still mad at me but I want to make it up to you.” Eren’s hands stilled. That got his attention.

“I want to take you somewhere tonight.”

“Where?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“I have a lot of paperwork to do toni-“

“Please, Eren?”

Eren must have heard the slight desperation in Levi’s voice because he sighed and pushed away from the table.

“When are we leaving?” Levi perked up slightly

“As soon as you have your shoes on.” Levi smirked at Eren’s back as the brunet made his way to their room to put his shoes on. Finally, things were going to be okay. Or so he thought.

 

“The carnival?”

“Yes!”

“Are you serious?”

"...Yes...?”

Eren gave Levi a look that said he wasn’t impressed.

Levi floundered. “But you love this kind of stuff.”

Eren quirked a silver studded eyebrow up. “And what “stuff” would that be?”

“Y-y’know. Like rides and games and kid stuff.”

“Kid. Stuff.”

“Eren, please. I’m trying here. I really am.”

Eren shook his head slightly and got out of the car. Levi sighed in relief before getting out and following Eren. Levi tried to grab Eren’s hand but snatched it away when he felt something burn his fingers.

“What the hell.” Eren put his hands in his pockets but not before Levi saw the silver rings he had on his fingers and the smug look on his face. This was going to be harder than Levi thought.

“So…What would you like to do first?” Eren looked thoughtful for a moment.

“Hmm. I know the perfect thing to do.”

Levi knew his boyfriend was still angry and could hold a grudge, but this was ridiculous.

“How long are we going to stay here?” he grumbled. Eren merely shrugged.

“I think the Hall of Mirrors is fun.” Levi huffed and watched Eren’s lone reflection as it distorted itself across the mirrors. Levi crossed his arms tightly over his chest.

“Okay, Eren, I get it. I know I fucked up.” Eren turned to face Levi.

“I don’t think you do get it.”

“I do, Eren. I get it. I shouldn’t have been such a dick. I know that. I’m sorry, okay? I am.”

Eren stared at Levi for a long silent moment. “What I want to know is, why? Why’d you get Jealous over Armin?”

“I was not jealous!”

Eren scoffed “Right. So you acted like that for no reason, whatsoever?! I know you can be crass but how you acted was just childish.” Levi’s eyes widened as he quickly moved toward Eren

“Chil- I'm eight hundred years old! I was not acting childish!“

“Why is it so hard to admit that you were jealous? I told you before, I’m not stupid. You know what jealousy means? Insecurity. Do you trust me that little? That you think someone else is going to get between us? Do you think-“

“Dammit!” Levi punched one of the mirrors, watching the spider web marks spread across it as it shattered. Eren jumped back, eyes wide. Levi kept his eyes on his hand, where glass dust sat on his knuckles

“I just- When he-“ Levi licked his lips.

“He’s known you so much longer than I have and you two have all these inside jokes that I don’t understand. And he kept hugging you and taking all those pictures with you which I can never do. And talking about all the things the two of you have done and where planning on doing. Then I- I started thinking about how well you two got along and he’s nice while I’m an asshole and I’m old while he’s a year younger than you and it pissed me off because I realized how much happier he can make you, but that’s all I want. To make you happy! And if I can’t even do that then I don’t deserve to be with you.”

Eren took a step forward and spoke quietly.

“Levi? Is that what you really think?” Levi didn’t respond and refused to look up.

“Oh, Levi. Armin doesn’t make me happier than you do. No one does. And Armin and I could never be in a relationship. For one thing he’s as straight as an arrow. And Armin is too strict for my daily shenanigans. Armin and I are strictly friends.” When Levi still didn’t look up Eren moved next to him and placed a hand on Levi’s cheek only to have Levi wince and hiss in pain, jerking away from Eren’s hand. Eren’s hand darted back.

“Shit, sorry! I forgot I had the silver ring on.” Eren took the rings off and shoved them into his pocket. Levi shook his head.

“It’s fine. I deserved it. But..” Levi finally met Eren’s eyes.

“Will you take that other shit off, now?” Eren chuckled and took out the other piercings. Levi visibly relaxed and moved forward to claim Eren’s lips but was stopped by a dark tan hand on his chest.

“I’m still upset and tomorrow you will apologize to Armin.” Levi scowled.

“But-“

“That’s nonnegotiable, Levi.” Eren gave the raven haired man a warning look

“Fine. I’ll apologize to him tomorrow.” Eren smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to Levi’s lips.

“Now, let’s get out of here before we get blamed for the mirror."

Levi glanced sheepishly at the mirror “But, I am to blame for it. We should at leas-” Eren shrugged and laced their fingers together.

“Shh. No one has to know that.”

With that Eren pulled Levi out of the Hall of Mirrors and the pair ran to the other side of the carnival grounds. When the duo finally stopped they were out of breath and laughing. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren and buried his face in the brunet’s chest, breathing in his scent. Eren laughed and returned the embrace. Levi hummed contently as Eren buried a hand in the raven’s hair and scratched his head, making the raven practically purr. Levi leaned up and kissed Eren deeply as if he hadn’t seen the brunet for months. Eren’s hand gripped the raven’s hair in a harsh grasp and pulled him closer. Levi nipped and licked at Eren’s bottom lip until the brunet opened his mouth to allow entry. Levi gave a low moan as he explored the brunet’s mouth as if for the first time. Levi’s hands gripped Eren’s shirt tightly, pulling him closer. Levi couldn’t have been happier than in that moment and nothing would ruin it. Well, except for the lady that was suddenly yelling at them for the inappropriate behavior and how they were corrupting her kids. Eren turned bright pink and pulled away from Levi as if he’d been shocked. Levi growled quietly and turned to glower at the lady who was now pointing a finger at Eren.

“You should be ashamed of yourself! If you can’t keep it appropriate for children then you shouldn’t be here!” Eren floundered as several passerby’s stopped to stare.

“W-we’re really sorry.”

“You should be!” Levi’s felt his teeth threatening to pop out. How dare she talk to Eren that way.

“Oi, shove off, you old broad!” The lady looked like she was about to have an aneurysm. Eren pulled Levi harshly behind him and put one hand up in surrender towards the lady

“I’m sorry, he didn’t mean it! We’re leaving now.” Eren started pushing Levi in the direction away from the lady.

“Move, Levi.”

The lady continued to shout at them until they were out of sight then Eren turned to glare at Levi but there was no anger in it.

“I can’t believe you said that to her.” Levi shrugged.

“She shouldn’t have spoken to you that way.” Eren shook his head and chuckled. Levi smirked and hugged Eren again.

“So, do you want to do anything else here, or do you want to head home early.” Levi quirked an eyebrow suggestively. Eren narrowed his eyes slightly

“Behave. Let’s hang out here for a while. This is the carnival's last night and we really haven’t done much. Levi pouted slightly as Eren untangled himself from the raven’s arms.

“Besides” Eren’s voice was playful “maybe we can get stuck at the top of the Ferris wheel...” Levi perked up at Eren’s coy smile and immediately grabbed the brunet’s hand, leading the way to the Ferris wheel with a laughing Eren in tow.


End file.
